After The End
by wastedspace1610
Summary: This is a continuation of the series Sonny With A Chance. Will Channy get back together? What happens when a new hit tv show joins Condor Studios? Will Chad have another chance?
**What now?**

As Sonny turns away from him a sick feeling emanated from the pit of her stomach. It was the right thing to do; he was never going to change and she knew that but it still hurt. She had given him so many second chances that it was time to draw the line and move on.

Sonny drew closer to the prop house and the sound of her lonely footsteps along the corridor were drowned out by the cheery sound of Nico and Grady playing around with sketch ideas for the show. Just before she reaches the doorway Sonny stops. She just wanted to be alone and turned back towards her dressing room.

Things were a lot more spacious now she and Tawny weren't sharing anymore. Marshall had made sure she was heavily involved in the decoration of her room. After attending a weekend getaway for TV producers Marshall had returned fresh and full of ideas to get the studio in ship shape, the randoms had all had their dressing rooms redone to their specific taste and requirements. Nico and Grady had a flat screen TV for their video games, Zora had a sleuthing desk installed to make her detective work more efficient and Tawny had mirrors and spotlights all around the room. Sonny was hadn't seen the room Marshall had designed for her so was excited to see what the interior designer had come up with. When Marshall asked for what Sonny would like in her room all she asked was for it to reflect who she is. She wasn't 'Channy' anymore, she was Sonny Munroe star of the hit TV show 'So Random' and she didn't need anyone to tell her who she was or pay people to laugh at her jokes. Anticipation began to build in the pit of her stomach as she drew nearer to her new dressing room. What if she didn't like it? What if Marshall got her all wrong and gave her a room with black everywhere and no light? Light was so important to Sonny, who would want to be trapped inside a dark dingy dungeon?

This was it. Stood outside what would be her dressing room as long as So random was on air. Sonny placed her hand on the wooden door and took a deep breath, it was now or never. As the glided open Sonny was in shock it was so… so… perfect! From the fluffy white rug on the floor to the delicate butterflies on the wall. A skylight had been fitted into the roof to allow as much light in as possible, Sonny stood in awe of the work that had gone into this once drab room as the sunbeams danced across her skin she realised she wasn't alone.

"Zora… are you in the air vents again?" Sonny called looking towards the grill in the ceiling.

"Nooo… Maybe… Yeah ok maybe I am." Zora replied meekly.

"Are you ever going stop maybe?"

"Are you kidding?" Zora retorted. "I hear everything up hear even the things no person should hear. Like Marshall's Zumba class last week. Sheesh."

"OK well just make sure you are down in time for rehearsals. We have to make tonights show the best one yet!" Sonny said determinedly.

"What so he will see it and see you are not completely heart broken?"

"No! Plus I was the one who ended it, why would i be heartbroken?"

"Fine! You can deny it all you want but it was obvious you were head over heels for him." Zora replied knowingly. Before another word is exchanged Sonny left her room and headed towards rehearsals. Intentionally taking the long way round for a change, or so she told herself and if anyone would ask that is what she would tell them too. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever but she couldn't see him right now, not without having sorting out her feelings first. She knew it was over, she called it off but she couldn't help but think about him. Feelings like they shared wouldn't go away that easily, maybe not for a while she just had to find other ways to spend her time and get her mind off of him. Maybe then she could move on. Sonny is suddenly snapped out of her train of thought. Looking over her shoulder she spots what pulled her out of a daze; a dog had got loose and got stuck in the magic box from one of Nico and Grady's magic sketch. Rushing over Sonny quickly unfastened the door the black and white border collie had somehow closed behind him. As it quickly slunk out of its plastic prison Sonny searched for a name tag and some sort of indication of who he belongs to.

"Bailey! Bailey! There you are what are you-" a tall figure stop in the doorway his eyes fixed on Sonny. "I'm sorry he is a bit of a Houdini dog."

"Oh don't worry about it I know a few myself!" Sonny giggled.

"Come on then bud." the stranger called patting the side of his leg beckoning the dog towards him. Bailey had somehow wrapped himself up in-between Sonny's legs whilst she sat cross legged on the floor and was struggling get up from his awkward position but with a little help was up and at it again.

"Bye Bailey!" Sonny called as his tail rounded the corner.

"It's Scott." He said with a cheeky grin across his face.

"I was talking to the dog." Sonny replied confused.

"I know you were." He beamed and followed after the dog.

" _So Random rehearsals starting in two minutes_ " a voice crackled from the speaker above her. "Damn I'm late again! I guess some things never change." Sonny thought to herself. Sprinting through the dark narrow corridors of Condor studios to set Sonny was unaware of the figure standing against the wall until she ran into it that is. "I'm so sorr-" she stopped suddenly recognising who the hooded figure it was him, the guy she'd been avoiding. "Chad. I can't talk right now I have to go." she began to walk away.

"Sonny wait I need to talk to you, please stop!" Chad begged.

"Chad I can't hear it, I don't want anymore excuses. I need time and you need to respect that." Sonny couldn't look at him, she choked back tears as she turned the corner away from him.


End file.
